


Held Captive

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desperate Daenerys, Desperate Jorah, F/M, Sex, prisoner, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Before her wedding to Khal Drogo, Daenerys is stolen away by a mysterious Northern Knight intent on delivering her to King Robert.Daenerys will do whatever it takes to survive.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	Held Captive

It had been three days. Three days since she was put on display for the khal. The savage her brother was going to sell her too. Three days since she had been abducted and put on this ship. Her captor had woken her in the middle of the night, with a dagger to her throat and sack to place on her head. Afraid for her life she had complied and gone with the stranger. She wondered if they had taken her brother as well. She knew not where they were headed. Her only visitor had been her captor, and he was a man of few words. No other had come to her small cabin, it was her captor who brought her her meals and everything else she required. She suspected he was trying to keep her identity a secret, hence the sack he had placed on her head. He probably didn’t want to share the bounty on her head. Maybe if she could reveal herself to the crew they would help her. Or they would kill her captor and deliver her to the usurper themselves. That had to be where they were headed, to Westeros. The man who took her appeared to be Westerosi. 

The man was a mystery. She had tried to engage him but he never answered her questions. He would just grunt and stare at her hungrily. That was something she was used too. Her brother looked at her like that, as did Magister Illyrio. She knew she was beautiful, she was said to possess the classic Valyrian beauty. She had never used her beauty to her advantage before, but she was out of options and she wasn’t quite ready to die yet. She would do whatever it took to survive.

—————————————————————————

“Dinner.” Her captor mumbled as he handed her a plate of bread and salted fish. 

“Who are you?” She asked. The man looked at her before turning to leave. “Please.” She begged. “What is the harm in me knowing your name?”

“My name is Jorah Mormont.” He answered. “Of Bear Island.” 

“Your from Westeros yes?” She asked, he nodded confirmation. “Is that where we are headed?” He nodded again. “Why?”

“I’ve been exiled from Westeros.” He explained. “By turning you over to the king I hope to be allowed back home.” 

“Do you have my brother as well?” She asked.

“No, he was my target at first but he was too well guarded.” He said.

“Why were you exiled?” She asked. He gave her an odd look. “I’m sailing towards my death, the least you could do is answer my questions.”

“I sold men into slavery.” He said after a moment of silence. She cringed, she hated slavery. “Ned Stark sentenced me to death so I fled into exile.”

“Your tone suggests you hate the man.” She commented.

“He drove me from my home.” He said.

“Were you not guilty?” She asked.

“I was guilty, and he was doing his duty.” He said. “But that doesn’t make me hate him any less.” She supposed that made sense. How could you not despise the man that wants your head.

“Are you taking me to Ned Stark?” She asked.

“No, no matter what I did it wouldn’t change his mind.” He said. “We are going to Kingslanding.”

“To the Usurper.” She said. She knew she stood little chance of surviving an encounter with that man. She had heard the stories of Aegon and Rhaenys. Her only chance was to convince Jorah Mormont not to hand her over, and she only saw one way that could happen. “Could you do something for me?”

“Depends what your asking.” He said suspiciously. She slowly walked over to him and pulled him down into a kiss. It was nothing more than a peck on his lips but it had the desired effect. The lust in his eyes was plain to see.

“My days are numbered Jorah Mormont, and there are so many things I’ve yet to experience.” She said, as she pulled off her dress. “I wish to know what it’s like to be with a man.” He looked at her dumbfounded, his eyes roaming her naked figure. He slowly reached out his arm and grasped her right breast. She hid her disgust at such a man touching her. But she had no other option. 

“Your sure?” He asked, as he continued fondling her breasts. 

“Yes.” She said. He crashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss as best she could, she had never kissed anyone before. His calloused hands continued to roam her figure as there tongues sparred. She gasped as he stopped kissing her to take her breasts into his jaws. She couldn’t help but moan as he sucked on her nipples. 

“Your beautiful.” He said as he feasted on her teats. She didn’t respond. What was she to say? That he was handsome? He wasn’t, he was an ageing hairy man. He pushed her down onto the small bed she had in the cabin. He removed his clothes and climbed on top of her. She caught a glimpse at his manhood and gulped at the size, closing her eyes in anticipation. She knew the first time could hurt, she just hoped he would be gentle. She shuddered as he pushed the tip into her folds, and whimpered involuntarily as he slowly sheathed himself within her. It had hurt a little but not as bad as she feared. As she got used to the feeling she realised he was yet to move within her. She opened her eyes and found he too had his eyes tightly shut, with a look of extreme concentration on his face. 

“Are you alright.” She asked.

“Yes my lady, it’s just that I’ve never felt something quite this good before. It’s taking all my will power not to finish.” He explained. She couldn’t help but blush at that. After he had taken another moment to gather himself he began to move within her. She didn’t know if he was going slow for her benefit or too prolong his release but either way she was grateful. What little pain she was feeling soon departed for nothing but pleasure. She had not expected it too feel so good, she couldn’t help but cry out. She lost herself in the act, forgetting that she was his prisoner. Now they were just man and woman. Instinctively she wrapped her legs about his waist and began to match his thrusts. His hands were squeezing her breasts whilst her own went to his head, pulling him down into another sloppy kiss. He fell into a quicker more erratic pace and once again she felt some slight discomfort but that soon gave way to an intense wave of pleasure. She cried out as her whole body was overrun by pleasure, she had never felt such bliss. He soon followed her as she felt his warm seed shoot into her. 

He stayed within her for a moment before pulling out of her. He went over to his clothes again started to gather his things. “Stay with me.” She said. He gave her an odd look. “Perhaps we could do it again shortly.” He seemed to consider things before walking back over to her and climbing back onto the small bed.

“As you wish.” He said, capturing her lips once more. She smiled inwardly as he entered her once again, she was confident her plan would work.

———————————————————————————

It had been five days since she had taken him to bed, and today they were too dock in Kingslanding. She sat on the bed nervously. He had shared her bed each night since and would often visit during the day as well. Still she was worried. He had not mentioned anything about changing his mind. No, surely he couldn’t turn her in now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jorah entering the cabin. The room now stunk of sex and was stained with the evidence of there couplings. He said nothing as he undressed and walked over to her. He didn’t say a single word as he fucked her roughly from behind. In one last attempt to sway him she even took him in her mouth. Still he said nothing about there situation. He had her two more times before turning to leave.

“Ready yourself girl, we shall dock within the hour.” The gruff man said. 

“And then what?” She asked.

“Than we go see the king.” He said. Through her teary eyes she thought he may have looked upset but she cared not. She had whored herself for nothing. She had given herself to this man for naught. She would be dead by sunset.”


End file.
